


The Gallant Frigate Amphitrite

by Sharpiefan



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gallant Frigate Amphitrite possibly ought to be renamed the Dear Frigate Surprise, except that wouldn't scan. The song - one Jack could have enjoyed - contains a lot of stuff that shows up in M&C and seemed too good to ignore for vid purposes. The story is purely M&C, some of the footage used is not. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gallant Frigate Amphitrite

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to the original sources used in this vid, and I make no profits from them. I merely hope to encourage others to discover them for themselves.

[Gallant Frigate Amphitrite](http://vimeo.com/52768037) from [Sharpie](http://vimeo.com/user14405292) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
